Let No Man Put Asunder
| aired = April 15, 2010 | title_image = photographs of Demetri Noh | writer = Seth Hoffman & Quinton Peeples | director = Bobby Roth | guest_cast = Lee Thompson Young as Al Gough Michael Massee as Dyson Frost Barry Shabaka Henley as Shelly Vreede Barbara Williams as Joyce Clemente Amy Rosoff as Marcie Turoff Chris Coy as Ross Weber Elizabeth Sung as Saayo Noh | co-starring = Lennon Wynn as Charlie Benford Ryan Wynott as Dylan Simcoe Lawrence A. Mandley as Kent Nelson Milauna Jemai as Susan Carrie Ganzel as FBI Agent Connor Sebastian Siegel as Secret Service Agent James Gleason as Rev. David Mullen Stefan Marks as Assistant U.S. Attorney Zoi Kottas as Female Hostage Andrew Manning as LAPD Cop | uncredited = }} "Let No Man Put Asunder" is the sixteenth episode of season one of FlashForward. It first aired in the United States on April 15, 2010 on ABC. Summary Previously on FlashForward * Stan Wedeck tells Mark Benford and Demetri Noh to find Dyson Frost and Mark attempts contact after decoding a cell phone number. * Aaron Stark tells Mark Benford about his daughter Tracy having returned from Afghanistan after having been reported dead; Tracy reveals to Aaron that she saw personnel from the military contractor Jericho involved in illegal activity and fears for her life if she is found. She is abducted. * Aaron tells James Erskine of Jericho that he wants Tracy back and Erskine denies any knowledge, Aaron declares them to be at war. * Nhadra Udaya tells Demetri that he will be killed on March 15, 2010 by Mark Benford's weapon. * When Demetri makes an attempt to destroy Mark's weapon, he discovers that it has been stolen from the evidence room. * President Segovia tells Stan that he is sorry he could not make Stan a part of his first-term administration. * Lloyd Simcoe apologizes to Olivia Benford for interrupting her, stressing that he is not trying to harass her; she replies that she knows he is trying to save the world. * Mark and Demetri watch video of the mole Marcie Turoff signaling her handlers. * Simon Campos tells Janis Hawk that he has suddenly realized that she is also a mole in the FBI field office. Before GBO Two years before the blackout, Mark Benford makes a welcome speech to new agents joining the FBI, many of whom will be members of the Mosaic Investigation. Al Gough and Demetri Noh switch partner assignments so Noh will get Benford and Gough will get partnered with Vreede. Demitri was in the court as a witness against A. Ferguson. The defendant has Zoey as a lawyer. After the hearing session, Zoey offered Demitri a dinner. Demitri turned down the offer and said that there is no chance that he will go out with Zoey. Marcie Turoff Marcie Turoff is questioned by Mark and Demetri. She claims that she doesn't know who was behind the assassination attempt in Washington, DC. When Janis begins to interrogate her, she reveals her duties and says that she wanted to be part of something big. She refuses to reveal the name of her recruiter. She explains that in her flashforward, even though incarcerated, she had never felt more happy and important. On the orders of FBI Director Middleton, an agent named Connor and another agent arrive to escort Marcie to Washington. Just before she is put on a plane Demetri asks her what happened to Mark's gun, but Marcie claims that she doesn't know. All she knows is that Demetri will die in Los Angeles. Demetri and the missing gun A 55-year-old homeless man is found to be murdered by Mark's gun, which was stolen from the evidence locker. According to eyewitnesses the victim uttered the words “I knew it would be you. I just didn’t want to believe” to his killer – presumably Dyson Frost. An old blue sedan was seen leaving the shelter. A man driving a similar car takes a hostage inside a building. Mark and Demitri rush inside and they find delusional man who blames his female hostage, an accountant, to be responsible for the blackout. Demetri tries to convince the gunman, Ross Weber, to surrender, but when he fails Ross tosses the woman to the side and points the gun at Demetri. Mark shoots Ross in the shoulder. Unfortunately, the gun used by Ross is not the stolen gun. Demetri reveals to Zoey the switching of partners to clear out what had happened in the courtroom two years ago. Zoey agrees on Demetri's proposal of getting married the next day in a church and stay in Hawaii until past March 15. After Demetri's impromptu bachelor party, he tries to talk to Janis about what had happened in Somalia. Just before the cab pulls away, Janis tells Demetri that she is pregnant. On the wedding day, Dyson Frost knocks out Demetri with a gun. Later, Dyson Frost is seen sitting in front of a blue sedan and in the backseat is Demetri, who is unconscious. Jericho Vice President Joyce Clemente meets with Wedeck, requesting a secret investigation into Jericho. According to Clemente's flashforward, Jericho is planning to do something that will lead to a national security threat. Mark tells Wedeck that he had looked into Jericho at the request of Aaron Stark. Wedeck tracks down Aaron and makes a deal with him. He offers enough firepower and aid to go to Afghanistan, in exchange of all information concerning Jericho. However, if things go wrong, Aaron will be on his own. Olivia and Lloyd Charlie and Dylan conspire to meet and play at the park. This leads to the meeting of Olivia and Lloyd, who are clueless about the conspiracy. When Charlie gets hurt, Lloyd offers his hand for comfort while Olivia tends to her. Later that night, Olivia visits Lloyd's house to thank him for the help in the park. Lloyd wonders why Olivia did not simply call him. Both realize the strong feelings that they have shared in the flashforward and when a tear streams down Olivia's face, she kisses Lloyd. Olivia is working in a game booth at Charlie's school carnival when she receives a call from Mark. Mark apologized to Olivia that he can't pick up Charlie because Demetri is missing. When he asks her to kiss Charlie for him, Olivia realizes that Charlie is missing and yells out for her. On a bench, Charlie is enjoying some cotton candy. Dyson Frost approaches Charlie and sits down next to her, greeting her with her name. Trivia General *The priest who is preparing Demetri and Zoey for their marriage is named in the credits as Rev David Mullen. This is another nod to the Flashforcast podcast; in this case, the host of the show, David Vox Mullen. This follows a mention in the previous episode of another contributor, Iain MacKinnon, whose counterpart in the show, Ian McKinnon, gets another mention this week. *This episode takes place on March 12, 2010. Mark and Olivia's anniversary is March 12. Mark apparently does not realize that this is his anniversary. Ironically, Aaron had joked that Mark wouldn't remember the date. Ratings Production Notes * Lee Thompson Young (Al Gough) returns as a guest star in flashbacks eight episodes after his character's suicide in . * * * * This was the episode in which Agent Vreede's first name, Shelly, was revealed. Music Bloopers and Continuity Errors * In the scene where Marcie is boarding the plane and Demetri is shouting after her the bodyguard behind him is seen trying to hold him back. In the next cut the bodyguard's hand are crossed in front of him with no sign of ever reaching toward Demetri. * Right after Demetri shoots Ross you can see that the hammer is down in a cocked position. Seconds after a shot, it should up. * During Demetri and Mark's conversation by the elevators after they resolve the hostage situation, the elevator behind them is seen going up at one point, then out of the shot, and then seen going up again, all in a time frame too short to have gone up, down, and back up again. Cultural References * Lancelot: After Lloyd invites Olivia into his house, he compares himself to Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. Lancelot is perhaps most famous for being intimate with Arthur's wife Guinevere, much like how Lloyd and Olivia are together in their flashforwards despite the fact that Olivia and Mark are married. * Matthew 19:6: This episode's title is from this Bible passage stating, "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." It is in reference to the part of the Christian marriage ceremony that states God's authority over man. This phrase can be interpreted in light of the apparent doom of Mark and Olivia Benford's marriage due to Lloyd Simcoe's presence and Dyson Frost's interference in Demetri and Zoey's wedding, also in Demitri's choice becoming Mark's Partner two years ago. Literary Techniques External links *Episode's article on IMDB